The New Girl in Town
by loopgaroo
Summary: Things in Beacon Hills have just started to settle down after the whole Nogitsune incident. But a new arrival sends Lydia into a spiraling rage, and things only go downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place after series 3, yes I am in denial about Allison's death. Let me know what you guys think! **

It had been a long summer break for the pack. Stiles had been recovering from being possessed by the Nogitsune, Lydia had flown to London to tell Jackson she still loved him, only to find him kissing another werewolf, Allison and he father had visited packs near to Beacon Hills to tell them their new policy and make peace, and Derek had been training them all hard. There had been some time for a holiday though, and the pack walked into school on the first day back sporting golden tans from their trip abroad with Derek. They'd all been surprised by his sudden generosity but, hell, they weren't going to question him on it if it meant they could get a holiday out of it!

Derek had been right, though. It had made the pack bond together more. Walking down the corridor to get to their lockers, Stiles and Isaac teased Scott about how afraid he'd been of going swimming in the hotel pool, while Scott shrugged it off, good-naturedly. Lydia and Allison were deep in discussion about the new freshmen that filled the corridors. While Allison pointed out that they were far too young for Lydia now, the red-head argued that she was only scoping out for 'potential candidates'. Considering the hell of a year they'd just had, the pack were remarkably bright, and their spirits surprisingly high.

Stiles pulled out his new timetable to compare it with Scott's. He gave a massive groan when he saw that he had Harris for chemistry. Again! I mean, didn't this school have any other chemistry teachers?!

The casual banter continued until Lydia took in a sharp breath from where she stood with her back against her locker, judging everyone who walked past. The pack all turned to look at her, to see if she was hurt. Luckily she wasn't, but it looked like _someone_ was about to be.

Coming down the corridor towards the group was a dainty, petite girl with long locks of waving strawberry-blonde hair, woven with tiny powder blue flowers. Her pout was as perfect as her dress sense. She wore a short turquoise dress with a ditsy pink flower print, coupled with a light brown leather jacket and a cute pair of heels. She strutted with an air of royalty, despite only being a freshman. It was only the first day back, and first bell hadn't even gone yet, but she already had a gaggle of eager freshmen following her, either hoping to be her best friend, or begging her for her number. She wore a smirk almost as big as Lydia's frown.

"Uh oh! A Lydia wannabe," Stiles hissed to Scott.

"I smell trouble!" his best friend chuckled back. The pack stared at Lydia, interested to see what she'd do. For now she just fumed as the new girl stopped to give the cutest freshman in her following her number. He grinned at her, the look in his eyes just short of infatuation, before running off to celebrate with his buddies further down the corridor. Lydia 2.0 continued her strutting down the corridor, and breezed straight past the pack, throwing the livid red-head a smug look.

That settled it for Lydia. She couldn't let this _nobody_ get away with stealing her status as top bitch of Beacon Hills! She stormed after the confident freshman, pushing through her groupies to get in her face.

"And who _exactly_ do you think you are?" Lydia demanded, pulling the kind of bitch face which would've sent even Derek running away with his tail between his legs.

The new girl laughed mirthlessly. "I'm your cousin, dumbass."


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia grabbed her look-alike by the arm and dragged her back to a nearby locker, just out of earshot of the pack.

"_What?!_" Lydia hissed in her face, very close to losing her temper completely.

The girl sighed and pushed Lydia back from her face. "My name is Aideen, and I'm your cousin." The girl looked Lydia up and down, her eyes settling on her blank facial expression. "In fact, I'm quite offended you don't remember me."  
"If you're my cousin, why do you sound British?" Lydia demanded after a pause, finally finding her words again.

"Because," Aideen began with an impatient sigh, "my dad, your mum's brother, died when I was three, so my mum took me to live in England with her family. I moved back to Beacon Hills last month," she explained, using a tone that suggested Lydia was brain dead. "Although I'm already wishing I hadn't..." she added, her voice dripping with scorn as she looked up and down the corridor.

Lydia shook her head. "Nope. Don't remember you at all. No offence, _honey_," she replied. This was followed by the most intense bitch-staring competition since the beginning of time.

"So why come back then?" Lydia said finally, breaking the stare-off.

Aideen simply shrugged, before tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking off down the corridor

"_Bitch!_" Lydia hissed under her breath. The younger girl turned and winked over her shoulder, giving Lydia a wicked grin of perfectly straight teeth. It was almost as if she'd heard Lydia, but she couldn't have. The corridor was too packed with noisy students and there was too much distance between them. It must've just been coincidence, Lydia told herself, shaking her head.

* * *

Sensing Lydia needed some support, the rest of the pack nominated Isaac to go and speak to her. As much as they all wanted to help her, none of them wanted to face Lydia when she was in such a foul mood. They had voted Isaac's puppy dog eyes as most effective, and shoved him in the direction of the fuming redhead.

"Hey," Isaac said gently, putting a comforting hand on Lydia's shoulder. Surprisingly, Lydia turned to face him and buried her head in his chest. Instinctively, Isaac's arms wrapped around Lydia's waist and brought her in for a tight hug.

Lydia pulled back, her eyes slightly damp. "She's a bitch. I hate her," Lydia concluded.

Isaac chuckled and flung his arm round Lydia's shoulders. He could tell she didn't want to talk much about the confrontation right now, and Isaac was prepared to give her as much space as she needed. For now he settled for walking her to her first class, giving her arm a comforting squeeze before he left her for his first period gym class.

Isaac hadn't told Lydia because he figured she didn't need any more freaking out this morning, but Aideen had made him feel unsettled. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but her scent was off. He made a mental note to ask Derek about it when he got back to the loft that evening. It was probably nothing, he told himself. Maybe rude bitches just smell funny. But if there was something wrong with her it would be just typical for Beacon Hills: they couldn't even make it to first bell before something supernatural went down.


End file.
